Tinkatolli's Kickstarter Project
On June 8th, 2011, Tinkatolli launched a Kickstarter project because they needed money. Tinkas could pledge a certain amount of money (ranging from $5 - $1000 or more) for certain prizes, but the prizes could only be rewarded to tinkas who pledged if ''Tinkatolli had reached their goal, and the money would only be sent to Tinkatolli if their goal was reached. There were loads of prizes, and if you pledged a higher amount of money, you would get even more and cooler prizes than the previous. Their Goal Tinkatolli's goal on Kickstarter was to reach $30,000 by July 8th, 2010. It took quite a long time, but on the very last day, Tinkatolli managed to reach their goal with a total of $30,218 and there was 302 backers to the project. Everyone who pledged was given their rewards in time. The Prizes '''Pledging $5 -' If you pledged five dollars or more, you got an instant invite to the Private Beta test (if you weren't in it already), and a shiny "Supporter Button" on all of your tinkas in the TinkaMaker Gallery. There was a total of 51 people that pledged $5 - $10. Pledging $10 -''' If you pledged ten dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards, a one month membership when Tinkatolli launched Open Beta, and an in-game "Supporter" badge for your tinka's status. There was a total of 55 people that pledged $10 - $25. 'Pledging $25 - ' If you pledged twenty-five dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards listed. You would've gotten a six month membership (instead of a one month membership) when Tinkatolli launched Open beta, a "Supporter" and "Super Supporter" badge for your tinka's status, and they even rewarded a beautiful Tinkatolli Desktop image, and everyone who pledged $25 or more got in their exclusive supporters gallery. There was a total of 77 people that pledged $25 - $50. 'Pledging $50 -' If you pledged fifty dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards listed, with your membership upgraded to a one year membership (instead of the one and six month membership the previous pledgers would've gotten). You would've gotten the "Supporter," "Super Supporter", and "Epic Supporter" badges added to your tinka's status. Tinkatolli even sent a unique postcard with a thank you and signed by the staff. There was a total of 35 people that pledged $50 - $100. 'Pledging $100 -' If you pledged one hundred dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards listed, with your membership upgraded to a two year membership (instead of the one month, six month and one year membership the previous pledgers would've gotten). These pledges got their name on the Supporters Stone (located in Tinkertown) and got sent a limited edition poster signed by the staff. There was a total of 37 people that pledged $100 - $500. 'Pledging $500 - ' If you pledged five hundred dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards listed, with your membership upgraded to a five year membership (instead of the one month, six month, one year, and two year membership the previous pledges would've gotten). You got a unique tinka T-Shirt featuring your own tinka on it, and an actual page from one of Luke's production sketchbooks. There were a total of 4 people that pledged $500 - $1000. 'Pledging $1,000 -' If you pledged one thousand dollars or more, you got all the previous rewards listed, with your membership upgraded to a ''LIFETIME.' You got to choose between a limited edition "Tinkabot" or "TinkaSaurus", and they'll name something in the world after you (perhaps in the tinkafied way). If you send a video of yourself dancing, they'll animate the Tinkas to dance just like you - which can be a skill players can earn in-game. And if you're in Copenhagen, Denmark, they'll treat you to lunch.